Estrella binaria
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Altea era un lugar tranquilo y maravilloso, pero Lotor no pudo decir lo mismo de sus habitantes. [One-Shot]


_Voltron: legendary defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Este fic participa en el Concurso de Fanfics VLD Latinoamérica, hace tiempo que no participo en un concurso así que espero estarlo haciendo bien XD de igual forma, espero les guste esta historia._

* * *

El día en que su padre le pidió vestirse con sus mejores galas porque irían a visitar Altea, Lotor supo que ocurriría algo extraordinario. Jamás había estado ahí, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver aquel lugar tan diferente a su hogar. Afortunadamente tenía nociones de alteano gracias a que Haggar lo ayudaba con eso, pero nunca imaginó que ella tendría razón cuando sus ojos se iluminaban al rememorar su planeta y sus maravillas. Una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos:

—¡Zarkon! —exclamó el rey Alfor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lotor lo conocía bien, sabía que era un hombre simpático que siempre los recibía con comida abundante (que a primera vista lucía nada apetitosa) y sonrisas amables. Le agradaba —. Veo que trajiste compañía. ¿Cómo estás, Lotor? ¿No te mareaste en el viaje? —preguntó, a lo que este negó con la cabeza, orgulloso de que eso no pasara. Notó entonces una presencia que se ocultaba tras las piernas del rey y que salió de su escondite en cuanto fue descubierta: una niña un poco más bajita que Lotor, de piel morena y un peculiar cabello blanco. Al ver esto, Alfor dejó salir una risa.

—Lotor, ella es mi hija Allura. Quería que se conocieran desde hace tiempo, pero hubo ciertos problemas… —volvió a reír, antes de voltear a ver a la niña —. Anda, saluda a Lotor, él será tu nuevo amigo.

El rey Alfor colocó la mano sobre la espalda de su hija y le dio un suave empujoncito para que quedara frente a Lotor. Allura lo miraba con los párpados entrecerrados y una clara expresión de recelo en el rostro, cosa que le hizo tragar saliva. No se veía precisamente agradable y, a pesar de la presencia de ambos adultos, no se molestaba en disimular su desconfianza. Tuvo ganas de decirle a su padre que mejor se fueran, pero no quería ser grosero o que pensara que lo asustaba una niña más pequeña que él. La voz de Allura rompió el silencio y, de paso, le provocó un escalofrío:

—Tus orejas… —empezó a decir, y Lotor alzó una ceja: no era muy normal un comentario como ese la primera vez que te encontrabas con alguien, pero el cambio en la expresión de Allura antes de agregar algo más, logró relajarlo un poco —. Son bonitas. Se parecen a las mías.

Ni su padre ni el rey Alfor dijeron algo después de escuchar eso, se limitaron a mirarse y asentir con la cabeza. Ahora fue el turno de Lotor de ser empujado por Zarkon para que se acercara a la niña.

—Anda, ve a jugar con Allura en lo que nosotros trabajamos —le dijo, y Lotor no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder de forma afirmativa, a pesar de las dudas.

—¡Que se diviertan! —mencionó el rey Alfor antes de irse junto a su padre, dejándolos solos. Allura lo seguía mirando, aunque ya no lucía con la molestia de antes. Lo tomó de la mano y Lotor la miró fijamente, confundido.

—Conozco un buen lugar, vamos —le dijo y, cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba corriendo tras ella como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Si Lotor siempre se enorgullecía de ganar en las carreras con otros niños, Allura lo superaba bastante: ¿sería que los alteanos eran más ligeros? Posiblemente, comparando la estatura de su padre con la de Haggar o el mismísimo Alfor. Dejó de pensar en eso en cuanto se detuvieron, parpadeando sorprendido del sitio a donde lo había guiado: un campo enorme rodeado de montañas, con pasto de un suave color verde y florecillas rosáceas creciendo por doquier. Era el sitio más hermoso que Lotor había visto nunca, digno de los cuentos que en ocasiones le relataba Haggar. Estaba tan embelesado que ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Allura le soltó la mano y empezaba a hablar:

—Es mi lugar favorito, a veces vengo con mi padre. Podemos jugar aquí, ¿qué quieres hacer primero? —preguntó. Alzó una ceja ante el silencio de Lotor, volteando a verlo y encontrándoselo embobado con el paisaje. Entrecerró los párpados, no le gustaba sentirse ignorada y menos por quien, se suponía, sería su nuevo amigo. Se alejó de forma disimulada antes de hacerlo reaccionar:

—¡Espabílate! —gritó, lanzándole una delgada rama que él alcanzó a atrapar antes de dirigirle una sorprendida mirada —. Juguemos a las espadas —agregó ella, sonriente. Lotor no pudo más que pensar en lo fácil que sería ganarle: no en vano era bueno para la esgrima y recibía muchas felicitaciones por su desempeño. Sin embargo, no le gustaría que ella se pusiera triste por perder, seguramente su padre estaría muy decepcionado por haberla hecho llorar… Reaccionó cuando Allura prácticamente se le había echado encima.

—¡Los enemigos te comerán vivo si te quedas así! —le hizo saber, y Lotor se abstuvo de decirle que no sabía de cuáles enemigos hablaba, porque tuvo que usar aquella ramita para intentar defenderse de los fieros movimientos de Allura. ¿De verdad era una princesa? Porque no era nada delicada. Estuvieron así un rato más hasta que ella pareció hartarse del juego y lanzó lejos su improvisada espada.

—Ven, hagamos algo más tranquilo —le indicó antes de hacerle una seña para que la acompañara un poco más adentro del campo. Él la siguió, no sin cierta desconfianza (ahora era su turno de sentirla, ¿cómo no, si lo atacó de esa forma tan intempestiva?) y Allura le mostró el inicio de un riachuelo. Se quitó los zapatos antes de bajar, metiendo los pies en el agua verdosa —. Entra, está muy fresco.

Lotor pensó dos cosas: en que el agua no se veía precisamente limpia, y en que se había puesto su mejor ropa para la visita por lo que sería un desperdicio total ensuciarla. Apenas iba a decírselo cuando sintió como algo se estrellaba contra su rostro y, enseguida, la risa divertida de Allura.

—¿No vas a defenderte? —preguntó ella, retadora. Lotor no lo pensó más, ya había soportado mucho su actitud: se metió al agua y tomó la blanda tierra del fondo antes de lanzársela directo al rostro. Allura se quedó quieta y él enseguida se arrepintió, mentalmente deshaciéndose en disculpas, cuando vio que se limpiaba y volvió a escucharla reír.

—¡Esto es más divertido! —aseguró la princesita, imitándolo y lanzándole una nueva bola de tierra que él esquivó, listo para seguir el juego que más parecía una contienda, pequeña, pero contienda al fin y al cabo.

II

En la tranquilidad de la habitación que se le había asignado en el palacio y, luego de un largo día de trabajo, Zarkon se encontraba dispuesto a descansar y cerrar los párpados hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció Lotor, cubierto de lodo de pies a cabeza. Pese a eso, pudo apreciar la palidez mortal que se le marcaba en el rostro. Lo vio cerrar la puerta con suavidad y entrar, caminando hasta tomar asiento al lado de su padre, sin cambiar su expresión. Después de mirarlo fijamente un momento, Zarkon se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar:

—Y… ¿te divertiste con Allura? —preguntó, a lo que el menor elevó ambas manos mientras una mueca de terror aparecía en su rostro.

—¡Está loca! —contestó. Zarkon no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí. Así son los alteanos —dijo, con calma —. Está bien. Ya te acostumbrarás a ella.

Lotor no creyó que eso llegara a pasar nunca. Pero, al recordar lo poco que le había importado arruinar su mejor traje y lo mucho que había reído a su lado debajo de ese cielo tan azul, pensó que podría intentarlo.

* * *

 _Quería escribir algo de Allura desde hace un buen rato y, con la aparición de Lotor, pensé que quedaría bien escribir sobre lo que, para mí, fue su primera interacción. De verdad, me los imagino jugando de niños y ella siendo muy ruda y asdfhj, muero internamente. Disculpen si quedaron muy OoC. En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios, ¡gracias por leer!_


End file.
